


Spooktacular Disagreements

by andthelightbulbclicks



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Holiday!Clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthelightbulbclicks/pseuds/andthelightbulbclicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween in New York, and Clary and Jace seem to disagree on the importance of the holiday. Is it a time to expand a creative imagination? Or is it an annoying mundane holiday that practically gives demons a free for all? When there's two stubborn personalities, sometimes the only way to settle it is to agree to disagree. A holiday one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooktacular Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D So this was just an idea that popped up in my head for the holiday, so I thought I'd try out a different POV/style and see how it worked out. I kind of like the idea of "holiday one shots," so if you think they'd be a cool idea for the future, please let me know. I'll hopefully be updating Paint & Coffee by Sunday or Monday, so keep an eye out for that too ;) I hope you enjoy this! Please read, review, and as always, enjoy! And have a very Happy Halloween!

-Spooktacular Disagreements-

"You mean to tell me there's absolutely nothing?"

"Yes Clary, I mean to tell you there's absolutely nothing," Jace mutters with his gaze completely glued to the screen in front of him. His demon detector lays motionless and soundless in his hands. "I don't get it," he thinks aloud, "this is primetime for demon hunting."

Clary rolls her eyes and places her hands on her slim hips, "Well maybe they got the newsletter that it's a holiday and they took the day off."

Jace scoffs like it's the most ridiculous statement in the world. "Honestly Clary, what do you think Halloween is for demons? It's a perfect chance for them to blend in and prey on little kiddies looking for their sugar fix."

Clary fixes him with a look before retorting, "Funny, I thought it was about the fun of dressing up for the night and getting bags full of candy. Which, by the way, we are currently doing neither since you pulled me out on this failed hunt of yours."

Clary was aggravated. While Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus were at Magnus's Halloween party, she was stuck scouring the streets for demons because in Jace words, "this takes priority."

She didn't care that she was seventeen and far too old to be going trick or treating. She had loved Halloween ever since she was a little girl, and an annoyingly pessimistic boyfriend was not going to ruin the magic for her. Literally and figuratively. Even if she couldn't go to the party, she wanted to head back home so that she could pass out candy to the kids and see all of the different costumes they wore.

She thought that maybe Halloween wouldn't mean as much to her anymore knowing that warlocks, and vampires, and werewolves were all real, but it was still magical in its own way. It was the atmosphere that Clary loved, hearing kids giggling and singing their favorite Halloween songs.

This time Jace rolls his eyes. "I will never understand these mundane holidays of yours no matter how hard I try. Christmas? Okay, we celebrate it. Easter? Well, it has religious meaning ignoring the Easter Bunny crap. Valentine's Day? I mean, come one, have you seen the lingerie they have for  _one_  day?" Jace heads toward Clary whose mouth opens and closes uselessly as her face begins its gradual progression through the color spectrum of reds.

"But I mean Halloween? Not only does it give demons easy access to defenseless kids, it actually gives the stereotypical pedophile a chance to give kids candy. What the hell is wrong with mundanes?" He remarks as he reaches Clary and stares at her shocked face. "What?"

"You-" Clary stammers out, "you are  _ruining_  one of my favorite holidays Jace! It's about the fun of it! I feel like you've had the fun drained completely out of you sometimes."

Jace looks down at her, surprise etched in his face, "I'm loads of fun. I don't recall you complaining that I wasn't fun before when I had you pinned against the wall with nothing on but-"

"Okay!" Clary all but yells as a few kids run past them, completely unaware of the pair of shadowhunters currently arguing, forgetting the fact they are wearing runes of concealment.

Jace chuckles, "They can't hear me Clary."

Clary, whose face is burning with heat, continues on her rant. "Okay, I'm just saying that Halloween is the one night where you don't have to be yourself," she says with a twinkle in her eyes, "you can be a superhero, or a princess, or an astronaut and nobody says a thing because for one night it's okay to be whatever you want to be." Clary looks into Jace's golden eyes to see him smiling down at her. He leans forward and brushes a quick kiss across her lips before she even realizes it.

"Fine, but I still think it would be unjustified to hide this face," he points to his own, "behind a mask. I have a duty to display my devilishly good looks to all in the world and a mask will hinder that duty." He winks at Clary before heading down the street.

Clary is left momentarily speechless yet again before she runs to catch up with him down the street. "So now what?" She asks as she tries to match Jace's pace while avoiding unsuspecting trick or treaters.

Jace sighs before saying, "As much as I hate to say it, it looks like our demon hunting is done for the night." Clary can see the slightest hint of disappointment in his face, but she's all but ready to start jumping up and down like a kid.

"So can we  _please_  head to my house so we can pass out candy?" She asks in an exasperated voice.

"How painful was it to say please?" He jokes.

"Very."

Jace shakes his head with a grin forming on his lips. "Clary, you find out that all of these things you thought were just pretend are real and yet you still love the holiday? I don't get it," Jace ponders as his eyebrows scrunch together trying to figure out the enigma that is Clary.

"I told you," Clary explains, "It's a fun holiday. You don't need to worry about buying gifts or anything, plus you get bags full of candy. Come one Jace, where's your inner kid?" Clary reaches over to take his hand as they round a street corner.

The sigh Jace lets out is one of a boy who is trying to understand but is failing. "Shadowhunters don't celebrate Halloween because we're too busy making sure that there's no demons having a snack with a bunch of little kids on the menu. We don't have time to dress up in ridiculous costumes and collect pounds of unnecessary sugar."

"Alec and Izzy are celebrating it," Clary retorts stubbornly.

Jace simply shrugs his shoulders, "Yes, but Magnus will use any excuse to throw a party and Simon's a loser who probably starts counting down the days he has to wait to dress up like a wannabe superhero. Alec and Izzy don't have much of a choice."

"Hey!" Clary pulls her hand away to punch him in the arm, "Don't insult Simon like that! And for your information, last year we went as Mario and Luigi thank you very much."

Jace just gives her another confused look. "I have no clue what that even is Clary."

Clary huffs out at another mundane reference lost on Jace. "Video games, Jace. They're video game characters," she explains.

Realization strikes Jace as he exclaims, "That exactly proves my point!"

"Whatever," she comments though she tries to hide her smile, "so you don't like costumes. What about the candy? Don't you like eating buckets full of candy?"

"I told you, unnecessary sugar. Do you think I have this hot bod because I inhale sugar calories?" He asks while giving her a typical 'Jace' smirk.

"Wait," Clary stops dead in her tracks. Jace whirls around to look at her a few feet behind him. "You  _have_  eaten candy before, right?"

Jace shrugs it off like it's nothing. "Valentine wasn't exactly into indulging his son with sugar and when I came here I was already in godlike shape. Why would I ruin that with candy?"

Clary just stares at him in utter disbelief. "Oh my god. You've never eaten candy? No Milky Ways? No Reeses?"

Again, Clary receives a puzzled look from him. "Is  _that_  what they name candy?"

All Clary can do is run her hand through her red hair as she starts walking toward him while shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you Jace?"

He wraps his arm over her shoulders before saying, "there's lots of things I can think of you to do to me." He smirks at his own suggestiveness.

Her head whips up to meet his eyes. A mischievous glint can be seen shining through the gold. "That is  _not_  what I meant."

* * *

Clary and Jace make their way back to her house where she lives with Luke and Jocelyn only to find the lights off.

"I guess Mom and Luke went out," she remarks as they make their way into the house. Clary turns the lights in the living room on as Jace follows behind her. She goes to grab the bowl of candy she had prepared earlier out of the kitchen when Jace stretches an arm out in front of her, halting her where she is.

"What-"

Jace brings a hand up to her mouth and then brings his other hand to his lips, signaling to keep quiet. Clary can see the spark in his eyes telling her that he feels something off, that something unwanted is in the house. He steps in front of her and walks slowly toward the hallway, not making a sound. He pulls his seraph blade out just as Clary does, who follows right behind him.

She can feel the readiness in the air, the blood rushing to her ears in preparation for a fight.

Clary hasn't heard a sound throughout the house when all of a sudden a figure rounds the corner, walking straight into the point of Jace's seraph blade.

"Jesus!" The figure shouts.

Wait. Clary would recognize that voice anywhere. "Simon! What the hell are you doing in my house in the dark!?" She yells before moving around Jace and shoving Simon in the chest. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Jace had sighed out in frustration before putting his seraph blade away. "You do realize I would have stabbed you in about .2 seconds, right?"

"God," Simon mutters now that he knows he can say such words, "I had left my cape here and I wanted to grab it before going to the party." For extra proof, he pulls his spare key out of his pocket and reveals a bright red cape in his other hand.

Clary rolls her eyes and watches as Jace scans Simon's costume with a scowl on his face. "Ratboy, you're a freaking vampire and you decide to opt for tights? Are you seriously kidding me?"

Simon glares at him, "These are not tights. This is an authentic replica of the costume Captain America wears."

Instead of replying to Simon, Jace turns to me. "Clary, ratboy is rambling in nerd language, tell him no one cares."

Clary shoves him in the shoulder. "Don't be an ass Jace. And Simon, I like the costume," she adds with a smile.

Simon gives her a grateful smile before fixing Jace with another glower. "I thought you guys were going demon hunting."

"No," Clary speaks up before Jace can make another sarcastic remark, "we finished early."

"So are you heading to the party? Because I'm meeting Izzy there now if you want to head over together," he asks as he heads toward the door.

Clary glances over at Jace, who seems extremely opposed to the idea. Clary sighs before saying, "Nah, it's okay. We're just going to pass out some candy here."

Simon sees Clary's lack of enthusiasm and glances over at Jace as well. Clary can tell Simon knows what she really means. Jace doesn't want to have anything to do with Halloween, and he isn't willing to hear Clary out.

"Well," Simon remarks, "if you change your mind you know where to find me." Clary gives him an appreciative smile before giving him a hug and pushing him out the door.

"Go have fun with Izzy," she tells him before shutting the door as he salutes her and gives one more disgruntled look to Jace.

"You could have gone if you wanted," Jace speaks from behind Clary, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Clary turns around in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. "You didn't want to go though, so it wouldn't have been fun," she tells him honestly, knowing he would bug her until she told him her thoughts.

"Clary, I don't want you to sacrifice your enjoyment because I hate the holiday," he tells her with sincerity. Clary can see that he feels bad for not going to the party, so she wraps her arms tighter around him.

She rests her forehead against his, saying, "Like I said, you didn't want to go, and I wouldn't have had fun without you. Besides, I still have hope that you can see a different side of Halloween." She matches his smirk before kissing him again, this time with more meaning, more enthusiasm.

Just as Jace moves to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rings.

Clary's eyes light up with excitement, "Oh! Trick or treaters!"

Jace reluctantly lets her go and she goes to grab the bowl of candy before opening the door.

"Trick or treat!"

"Smell my feet!"

"GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

"Happy Halloween!"

Clary smiles down at the little children dressed in their costumes, pulling Jace closer as he discreetly tries to move further out of the doorway. "I love all of your costumes!" She exclaims as she puts candy in all of their bags. The children say their thank you's excitedly before heading away from the house. Clary closes the door.

"See? How can that not be fun? Did you see how excited they were?"

"I guess I'm immune to children," Jace remarks, though Clary can see the slightest bit of the warmth in his eyes that he fails to hide. She doubts it's because of the children and more certain that it has something to do with the smile the kids brought to her face. "You really like this kind of stuff, huh?" He asks trying to wrap his arms around her waist again. But before he can accomplish that task, the doorbell rings again.

And this continues again and again. And the scowl on Jace's face becomes more and more pronounced with each interruption. "Pretty sure I'm finding more and more ways to not like this holiday," Jace mumbles as the doorbell rings for the tenth time. "You know what? I'll get this one. Maybe I'll scare them off," he says as he gets up off the couch and heads for the door.

"Jace, I don't think that's-"

But Jace is already opening the door to reveal three girls probably only a year younger than Clary wearing scantily clad costumes that reveal far more than children should ever see. Clary shoots out of her seat on the couch immediately and bolts for the door to stand next to Jace, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, this is the best house so far," one girl says in what is an attempt at a sultry voice, eyeing Jace like he's the candy rather than the wrapped sugar in the bowl. The other two girls seem to be analyzing him in the same way and giving Clary looks of contempt.

Clary watches as Jace stares at the three girls, feeling the anger within her rising. She's just about convinced herself to slam the door in their faces when she sees a lazy smirk play on Jace's face.

All he does is stretch the bowl of candy out to them, waiting for them to take the candy, which they do… extremely slowly. Clary imagines throwing the candy in their faces numerous times before they finally have some in their bags. Before they can say another word, Clary reaches out and shuts the door in their faces, effectively ending the gaping they were doing at Jace.

Jace turns around to see anger written all over her face. "What's the matter?" He asks like he's completely oblivious to what happened.

Clary throws her hands in the air in frustration. "What's the matter!? It's people like that that ruin magical things! Did you see what they were wearing!? Children don't need to see that, and all they could do was stare at you!"

Understanding crosses Jace's face. "Are you actually jealous of them?"

"No," Clary states indignantly, "I am angry that they feel the need to flounce around like that when they are perfectly aware of what they are doing!" Clary was jealous, but she wouldn't admit that. The way they looked at Jace made her furious. But it was also more than that. Clary loves Halloween because children can imagine anything and everything, and sixteen year old girls have no right to mess around with that by strutting down the streets in what could pass for lingerie.

"Did you just say  _flounce_?" Jace laughs.

"Flounce?  _That_  is what you got out of that?" Clary demands angrily. "You know what? Forget it Jace. Clearly you have no desire to put in an effort to see what I see." She knew she was being irrational, but she wanted so badly for Jace to see what she saw. Was this how he felt when he was talking about things in the Shadowhunter world?

She turns to walk away, but Jace grabs her elbow. "Wait, Clary, I'm sorry." Clary gives him a look telling him she doesn't believe him. "Really, Clary, I am. I didn't realize you liked the holiday so much."

"It's something that I don't want to change because of everything I've learned over the past year or so," she says, meeting his steady gaze and admitting something she didn't even realize herself. "So much has changed, and this is something that should change because vampires and werewolves  _are_  real, but I don't want it to, and I don't think it has."

Jace just nods his head and smiles down at her. "Nothing wrong with a little normalcy," he remarks as the doorbell rings once again. Clary turns to get the door, but Jace pulls her back. "Wait, let me."

Clary gives him a disgruntled look, but he ignores it, putting his hand on the handle and opening the door.

Where before there were three provocatively dressed teenagers now stands a tiny little girl in a pink tutu and glittery wings.

"Twick ow tweat!" She shouts in a squeaky little voice.

A smile is brought back to Clary's face as she walks to stand next to Jace again, kneeling down next to the girl. Before she can say anything, Clary feels Jace kneel down next to her. "And what are you dressed up as?" Jace asks in a voice an octave higher than usual. The sound causes Clary to beam at him.

"I'm a pwetty fairy!" She tells him, pride evident in her face.

"Well," Jace says in the same voice, "you know what pretty fairies get on Halloween don't you?" Clary's face hurts with the smile etched into it. Jace is actually trying to see what she sees, and it means more to her than he could ever imagine, even if it is more for her benefit than his.

"What?" The girl exclaims excitedly.

Jace sticks his hand in the bowl of candy and takes a giant handful, putting it all into her bag. "They get a whole bunch of candy instead of just one small piece," he says with a warm smile normally only reserved for Clary.

"Yay!" She squeals with excitement before running back toward the street where her parents are waiting for her. Jace stands up, pulling Clary up with him and shutting the door.

"You didn't have to do that," Clary says as she pulls herself to him, wrapping her arms around him and breathing into his chest.

"Yes I did," he mutters into her hair. "And that wasn't all that bad. She was actually kind of… cute."

Clary smiles up at him and leans her hand against the wall to flick the lights off outside. Jace gives her a quizzical look. "We still have some candy left," he tells her as she pulls him over to the couch and they sit down with the bowl of candy between them.

"Yes, but I think you should indulge yourself for one night and try some candy," she states as she pulls a random piece of candy out of the bowl and hands it to him and then grabs a piece for herself.

Jace stares at the wrapper in his hands, squinting to read the label. "Snickers? What the hell is with these names?"

Clary rolls her eyes before ripping open her wrapper. "Just eat it. One piece and I will never bug you again about it."

Jace glances down at the candy again before meeting Clary's gaze, determination in his eyes. "Fine, but if I get fat I blame you."

"I'm pretty sure you don't need to worry about that," Clary clarifies, thinking about the perfect shape her boyfriend is in.

With that, Jace rips his wrapper open and pops the candy in his mouth, chewing slowly. Clary just watches him intently. "Well," Jace says as he continues chewing, no doubt mulling over the various flavors of chocolate, caramel, and peanuts blending in his mouth, "it's not awful."

Clary gives him another beaming smile before snuggling into his side, abandoning her own piece of candy. "That's all I wanted to hear," she says quietly.

"You know," he says softly, his breath brushing wisps of her red hair, "I still think it's a dumb holiday."

"I know," is all she says.

After a moment of thought he adds, "I think I would like it more if you were dressed up in a leprechaun costume."

Clary chuckles into his chest, "like I haven't heard that one before."

"No, I mean one of those sexy leprechaun costumes. That, or that nurse's costume you had agreed to wear when we first met."

Clary's cheeks blush furiously. "Like I said, Simon was the one who agreed to that. Thank you though," she says as she lifts her head to get a better of view of his face.

"For what?" He asks even though she can tell he knows what for.

"Trying. Thank you for trying to understand the holiday from my perspective." She reaches up and places her lips softly against his.

"I may not like the holiday, but you did get me to eat candy," he adds thoughtfully, his lips brushing hers with every word.

Clary leans her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes, a playful smile slowing forming.

"That is a nice consolation prize."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review (and again, Happy Halloween)!


End file.
